ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Christine Everhart
' ' Christine Everhart is a reporter from ''Vanity Fair Magazine ''in the Iron Man films who constantly tries to interview Stark and evidently also has some strong feelings for him, despite her disagreement with the benefit of the weaponry his company produces. Personality Christine is a dedicated reporter who will do anything to get an interview or a decent article, including using her beauty to get close to such people as Tony Stark and Justin Hammer, she is shown to consistently try to leak information from other people by trying to get them to focus on some of the negative aspects of their life, an example being when she comments on how Tony "still has you Pepper take out the dry-cleaning." She claims to have studied at Brown University before becoming a reporter, however, this has remained unconfirmed. She has a complex relationship with celebrity Tony Stark, as she makes it obvious during conversations with Tony that she is disgusted and greatly disapproves of what his company develops, often referring to it as "war profitering," but ironically also finds Tony sexually appealing, as it is hinted throughout the first two films, in the bed scene in the first film, Christine is shown pashionately kissing Tony, hinting at her feelings, she is also shown in both films trying to make Tony jealous and guilty in the two films, it is heavily implied that the reason she is doing this is not just to get a good story, but also to try and get him to return his feelings for her so they can possibly get back together for at least one more night. Appearance in the films In Iron Man, she first appears interviewing Tony Stark (3 months prior from becoming Iron Man) asking him about military protection; as she interviews him, he begins to steadily charm her into coming to his Malibu House with him, the next scene makes it evident that Christine quickly gave into Tony's seductively charm, as she is seen with many of the items of clothing she wore in the previous scene removed, and is shown on top of Tony, clutching his face while aggressively yet passionately snogging him and moaning quite loudly with pleasure; it is indicated that shortly after this scene, they had wild sex. Then, the next morning, she wakes up naked and Tony has disappeared. This is the scene they first introduce the Stark Mansion. She walks around the mansion, looking for Tony but Pepper Potts arrives to give her her clothes with she dry cleaned, and introduces herself to her; Pepper then harshly sends her away. Later on in the film, Christine reappears at a ball, where she meets Tony Stark and reveals to him that his company has been approving the importation of Stark Industries weaponry to a terrorist group known as the Ten Rings. Christine is then scene at the end of the film at a press conference where she questions the plausibility of a bodyguard in an armoured suit had conveniently arrived at the scene to save Tony's life. When Tony reveals that he is Iron Man, she is the only press present at the conference to not stand up and question Tony about the "Iron Man," which suggests that she no longer has any feelings for him and is not impressed with his actions. In Iron Man 2, she is seen writing a page for Justin Hammer, and apparently is just using Hammer to make Tony jealous, however, Tony apparently no longer cares for her. Tony later humiliates Christine and Hammer by gaining media attention by entering a race car derby. Leslie Bibb is set to reprise her role as Christine Everhart in Iron Man 3. thumb|300px|right Gallery Leslie bibb.jpg|Christine Everhart Christine's Underwear Sex.jpg|Christine having sex with Tony. Christine's underwear.jpg|Tony Stark and Christine Everhart tumblr_la2ue4InPU1qcqaj6o1_500.jpg|Christine Everhart having wild sex with Tony Stark Untitled009.png Everhartinbed.png Everhartwakes.png Everhartup.png Everhart4.png Untitled89.png Everhart5.png Everhart6.png Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Movie characters